


Training

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward adorable Peter, Carol Danvers & Reader Friendship, F/M, One Shot, Peter is basically Reader's cheerleader, Protective Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: Bello! New here! Could you do some Carol x Reader where they have a relathionship like Tony and Peter? Bônus If Peter is Reader boyfriend?





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

You don’t remember much about your life before you met the Avengers. The first clear memory you had was from when you woke up in the Avengers facility, jolting awake with a scream. You looked around at the unfamiliar room, panic setting in before a woman quickly entered the room, her eyes full of concern as they took you in.

“Hi. You’re awake,” she said gently, trying to ease your obvious distress as she slowly stepped further into the room. “Do you know who I am?”

You squinted at her, and while she did look familiar, you couldn’t place her face. You shook your head and she offered you a soft smile.

“My name is Carol Danvers. What’s yours?” It took you more than a few seconds, but it finally came to you and you told her your name. “Well, it’s nice to officially meet you, Y/N.”

Carol moved to take a seat next to the bed and your eyes followed her. Though you still felt a sense of uneasiness, Carol’s presence seemed to ease your discomfort slightly.

“Do you remember how you got here?” She asked. You felt panic begin to set in again as you realised that you didn’t. “Hey. It’s okay,” Carol said, gently placing her hand on your arm. “I’ll remind you, okay?”

You nod and let Carol recount how some of the Avengers were helping to deal with an explosion in New York, the result of some wannabe villain failing miserably at his grand plan of taking on the Avengers. Though he got their attention, he was immediately caught and luckily his damage was kept to a minimum.

“Danvers, why don’t you check out that warehouse for anyone inside?” Steve gestured towards a small warehouse that had taken a hit and even though it looked likely abandoned, Carol nodded and made her way inside.

That’s where she found you, curled into a ball behind some boxes near the corner of the warehouse. She approached you carefully, moving to place a hand on your wrist but quickly becoming startled when her hand moved straight through your arm.

“Rogers, I’m gonna need some assistance here.” Carol spoke into the comms and watched you closely to make sure you were breathing, sighing in relief at the slight intake of breath she saw you take.

You looked at Carol with surprise as she spoke.

“Wait. Your hand went through my arm?”

“Yeah. As soon as I realised you had powers I knew we had to bring you back here. Steve helped me figure out a way to-”

“Hang on a second,” you interrupted, bringing your hand up to rest on your forehead. “Powers? I think you’re mistaking me for someone else.” Carol lightly chuckled.

“Trust me, I saw it myself. I’m not mistaking you for anyone else.” At your reaction, she squinted her eyes at you. “You really don’t remember anything, do you?”

“I think I’m lucky to even remember my name, to be honest.” Carol smiled sadly at you.

“You know, I actually know a bit about the whole forgetting your past thing, too.” She said. “It’s rough. But I had people help me to find myself again. And you have people, too.” You looked at her skeptically. “Well, you at least have me,” she shrugged with a smile. You returned her smile before your eyes dropped to you hands and you studied them for a moment.

“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I mean, I have powers. Like, where did they come from? What powers do I even have?”

“We’ll figure that out, don’t worry.” Carol stood from the chair. “For now, you need rest. Everything else can wait.” She made her way to the door before turning back to you. “Tomorrow we’ll have you moved into your new room and you can hopefully feel a bit at home.”

You thanked Carol as she left, still unsure about your new surroundings but significantly more relaxed.

————————

You settled in at the Avengers facility quicker than you had expected. Carol had been there for you practically any time you needed someone, just like she said you would, and you couldn’t even express how grateful you were for it.

You had found yourself waking up almost nightly in a cold sweat, most often than not screaming yourself awake, and Carol had immediately rushed to your room and to your side every single time without fail.

“Hey, Y/N. Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe,” she would whisper as you clung to her tightly. She would hold you reassuringly until you’d cried all the tears you had and if you wanted to talk she would stay and listen, but usually you’d just apologise to her and try to go back to sleep.

You had become equally excited and nervous to learn more about your powers and how to use them, and you and Carol spent hours on end in the training room trying to figure out what you could do. You had no memory of ever even having powers, and Carol only had her first encounter with you to go off of, so she’d assumed you could probably manipulate density in some way.

At first you were worried you would accidentally hurt Carol, but then she showed you exactly what she could do with her powers and your worries almost immediately faded. Carol was incredibly strong and you felt honoured that she’d decided to act as a mentor of sorts to you.

It was a few weeks after you had first arrived that you met Peter Parker. He had finally taken Tony up on his offer to stay at the facility so he could properly train and learn the abilities of his upgraded suit inside and out. Carol seemed to be quite fond of Peter and he liked to hang out in the training room while you were in there, frequently shooting you encouraging words as you grew frustrated at your lack of control over your powers.

You had your first breakthrough one day when you and Carol were sparring while Peter took a break from his own training to watch you. You could tell Carol was trying to frustrate you, never letting you land any solid hits and even using her powers a little to throw you off. At one point you lashed out at her, and she easily dodged your attempts and swiped your legs. You were thrown onto the ground and she pinned you down.

“Come on, Y/N. You’re almost there, I can tell.” You tried to push Carol off of you but she pinned your arms to the ground on either side of you, not backing down. You continued to try and push at her and Carol watched your frustration build as she held your attempts at bay. “Don’t just use your physical strength. It’s more than just that.”

You had no idea what she meant, but she clearly wasn’t going to let up any time soon, so you tried to focus on her words rather than putting all you efforts into pushing at her. You saw Carol’s eyes widen slightly as suddenly, you felt her weight on you change dramatically and you were able to easily remove your arms from her grip, pushing her away from you as you stood up.

She fell to the ground before getting to her feet, shaking herself off and stepping towards you again with a smirk on her face. You were still shocked you’d even managed to get Carol off of you, so when she stepped forward to swing at you, you flinched and waited for the punch to land. When Carol fell forward, you looked down to see that her arm had gone straight through you. You moved forward, through Carol, before turning around to look at her in shock.

She wore a proud smirk on her face and you found yourself completely speechless.

“Oh. My. God. That was amazing!” You heard Peter cheer as he came running up to you, engulfing you in a tight hug as he laughed. You returned the hug just as tightly, letting your relieved joy out as you laughed too. You looked at Carol over Peter’s shoulder and she eyed the two of you before shooting you a knowing smile.

————————

You and Peter began hanging out around the facility outside of training, Carol teasing you mercilessly over it. Every time she caught sight of the two of you, she would snicker to herself before usually sending some kind of remark your way. Her favourite was the classic ‘get a room!’, and you would roll your eyes every time you heard her say it, which just made her laugh harder.

Occasionally, Peter would ask you to train with him and he’d always talk about how you’d get to fight alongside each other with the rest of the Avengers soon. Carol walked in one day, overhearing him talking to you.

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, Peter. Yes, Y/N has learnt how to use some of her powers. But she isn’t anywhere near ready to use them in combat yet.” Peter brought himself back onto the ground from the spot on the wall he’d been climbing in his suit.

“Well, yeah, but with my powers I just jumped straight into using them and it helped me a lot, ya know? Like, I always went out and looked for bad guys to try and take down. So maybe that’s what Y/N needs to do, too.” Carol crossed her arms and you saw Peter physically take a step back from her, his eyes instantly widening.

“Okay, first of all, that was incredibly dangerous of you to do that.” Peter looked to you, then back to Carol, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

“And second, you’re not considering the kind of powers that Y/N has. We haven’t even seen the extent of what she can do. But what we do know is that her powers could really hurt people, especially if she hasn’t learnt to control them yet. And that’s just the powers that we know of.” Peter nodded at Carol.

“Right, of course Miss Danvers, ma’am. I think I get it now.” Peter stumbled over his own feet and Carol watched him, trying to suppress a smile. “I think I’ll be going now,” he continued as he walked over to you, leaning in towards you slightly before he glanced back at Carol, deciding against his actions and instead heading towards the door. “Um, yeah. Bye.” He quickly waved before disappearing out of the room.

Carol looked to you in amusement, shaking her head.

“Your boyfriend is something else,” she teased and you immediately felt your eyes roll.

“He’s not my boyfriend.. I don’t think.”

“Sure, sure,” Carol chuckled before giving you a more serious look. “Well. Whatever he is to you. I get that he’s excited about your powers, but it’s important that you take the time to master them before we use them anywhere else. You know that, right?”

“Don’t worry, Carol. I know how big a responsibility it is to have powers. I’m not gonna let Peter talk me into going on a rouge mission to find some bad guys.” Carol looked at you for a moment, nodding and letting a smirk appear on her face.

“Good. You ready to train?” You nodded and followed Carol’s lead, eager to learn how to better control your abilities.

————————

Carol would still help you deal with some of your most difficult nights, but Peter had also become someone you knew you could rely on. Your night terrors had slowly lessened and you wouldn’t wake up screaming in the middle of the night as much, but it definitely helped knowing you had two people who were there for you no matter what time.

If you were having a particularly bad night, you would tend to call on Carol a little more, as she was a little more patient than Peter and would give you the time you needed to deal with whatever was going through your head before asking if you wanted to talk.

Peter was great at helping you too, especially on the nights where you just needed someone to hold you, and he usually immediately calmed you down when he’d wrap his arms around you, kissing the top of your head and whispering supportive words in your ear.

It was late one night when Peter had come to your room for other reasons, and you walked Peter out to the hallway before he headed back to his own room. He smiled at you and leaned in, kissing you softly before you both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat a little further down the hallway.

Carol stood near her door looking at you and Peter with raised eyebrows. Before you could even say a word, Peter quickly panicked and made some excuse to go, leaving you and Carol standing in the hallway alone. She looked down the direction of the hallway Peter had rushed off to and looked back at you.

“Is everything okay? Did you have a night terror?” She asked, her concerned eyes on you.

“Oh. Um. No?” You sheepishly replied, watching the concern immediately leave Carol’s face. She let out a sigh.

“You know, you really shouldn’t have anyone in your room at this time of night.” You furrowed your brow slightly in confusion.

“You can’t say that when I saw Valkyrie heading to your room, like, two hours ago.” Carol was silent, momentarily lost for words.

“That’s different,” she finally settled on.

“What? How is that any different?” You scoffed at her.

“It just is,” she said. “You and Peter are both still so young.”

“Come on, Carol that’s not a valid excuse. We’re both old enough to consent.” Carol stepped closer to you, ready to say something else, but you spoke before she could. “No, I’m done with this conversation right now. Good night.” You walked back into your room, shutting and locking your door before shaking your head in anger.

The next day, you and Peter had decided to escape from the Avengers facility for a while. Peter had apologised profusely for Carol catching you last night but you had insisted that neither of you were at fault. You walked together down the streets of New York City, Peter pointing out some of his favourite places.

“This building right here,” he said, pointing to a tall building on the street corner. “I used to sit on this balcony all the time and look out for any danger. You know, so I could practise using my suit and my powers and stuff.” You nodded along before your ringing phone caught your attention.

“It’s Carol,” you said to Peter, rolling your eyes slightly before answering. “Hello?”

“Hey, Y/N. I went to your room to speak to you, but you’re not there. I, uh.” You heard Carol scoff at herself before she took a deep breath. “Listen, I’m not so good at the whole apologising thing, but I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for last night. It turns out it’s all fun and games telling you and Peter to get a room until you actually do.” You chuckled and let her continue, you and Peter coming to a stop.

“I guess I just feel a kind of responsibility for you, you know? And I know it’s weird but I think I just went straight into asshole parent mode before remembering that I’m not at all your parent.” Peter was watching you while you listened to Carol, offering a hopeful smile and a questioning thumbs up. You nodded at him and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, I get it.” You said to Carol. “It’s okay, your apology is accepted.” Peter smiled at you before his face changed to one of alert, looking at the raised hairs on his arms. He quickly pulled you down the nearest alleyway he could find and looked out onto the street as you heard a loud crashing sound.

“Thank you,” Carol said, the relief in her voice evident. “Hey, where are you by the way?” The sound of a car screeching and speeding down the street became louder as it got closer to you.

“Uhh, Carol. I’m sorry but I really have to go,” you said as a car sped passed you and Peter and you heard a gun fire from further down the street. You noticed a man from inside the car lean out the window holding a machine gun.

“Wait, what’s happeni-“ you heard Carol start before you hung up your phone.

“Woah!” Peter exclaimed as he quickly opened his backpack and attached his web shooter to his wrist, grabbing his Spider-Man suit and practically jumping into it in a matter of seconds. “Stay here,” he told you before flinging himself up into the air with his web towards a streetlight.

You watched as Peter shot a web towards the car, pulling the gun away from the man before any shots could be fired. The man yelled something to the driver of the car as it screeched to a stop. Peter began moving towards the other man on the street who had opened fire earlier.

You watched the man in the car as he flung the door open, marching to the trunk of the car and pulling out an even bigger weapon than the one he had before, this one looking like some kind of grenade launcher. You gulped as he turned it towards Peter.

“Peter!” You yelled, desperate to get his attention. He had his back turned and was preoccupied, and you knew he wouldn’t be able to hear you. You nervously faced the man holding the weapon, holding your hands up in his direction and squinting your eyes in focus.

Just as he pressed the trigger, you quickly tried to use your powers to increase the pressure of the air against the man, something you’d only just started practising with Carol, to throw him from his position. It worked and he was thrown backwards, but you looked on in horror as the weapon still fired. Your powers had thrown the blast off course, now heading up instead of straight towards Peter, but it was still headed straight for the building behind Peter.

Not knowing what to do, you braced yourself for the impact, before a sudden burst of light appeared and flew up towards the explosive, redirecting it and aiming it straight upwards, away from harm as it detonated. An explosion echoed through the air as the blast went off.

The burst of light that had appeared earlier came towards you, before it took on the shape of Carol in her Captain Marvel suit. She landed right in front of you, and Peter flew over with one of his webs.

“Woah! Captain Marvel, that was so awesome!” He yelled in disbelief.

“Are you kidding?” Carol practically spat out, glaring at Peter. He backed off from her, looking taken aback as she stomped towards you both. “This is awesome to you? You think this is how you be a hero? By going out and looking for trouble?” Peter remained quiet.

“Carol-“ You tried.

“No, don’t,” she interrupted. She quickly turned and shot a photon blast at the man from the car as he tried to get up and run. “Just let me finish this. I’ll see you back at the facility.” She blasted herself away from you and you and Peter looked at each other before leaving.

————————

You told Peter you’d deal with Carol alone. You knew he blamed himself for Carol’s anger, even though he’d actually tried to keep you out of danger.

You sat in your room waiting, and sure enough it didn’t take too long before Carol came storming in.

“What the hell were you thinking?” She started. “Did you see all the people there? Someone could have died, Y/N. Didn’t we just talk about this?”

“Hey, don’t try to blame this on us. They already had those guns before we even got there.”

“That’s not the point.” Carol ran a frustrated hand through her hair. “You’re not ready and Peter is just pushing for you to use your powers before you even know how.”

“What is the point then, Carol?” You retorted back, standing up. “Seriously, what is the point in having these powers and seeing something bad happen but choosing to do nothing? And Peter has done nothing wrong. He has been nothing but supportive.” Carol sighed and took a second to recollect herself.

“I get it, okay? I know the sense of justice. But today you used your powers when you hadn’t properly learnt how to yet, and it almost went so wrong. If Peter hadn’t been pushing you-“

“Carol, he didn’t push me to use my powers. He tried to protect me, okay? I chose to use my powers. It was my fault, not his.” Carol blinked at you.

“He didn’t tell you to use your powers?”

“No. Do you know how much he respects you? So much. He would never purposefully go against anything you tell him or me to do.” Carol remained quiet. “I made a mistake, okay. I knew I wasn’t ready but I panicked and I’m just lucky you got there when you did.” You felt tears sting at your eyes but managed to blink them back before they could roll down your cheeks. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do anything like that again until I’m ready.“

Carol nodded and pulled you into a hug. “We’ll work on it, okay? You’ll get there soon.” You nodded against her shoulder and she pulled back to look at you. “So, Peter really respects me that much, huh?” You chuckled.

“He accidentally called you ‘Aunty Carol’ the other day.” Carol burst into laughter, throwing her head back.

“Oh my god.” She attempted to wipe tears from her eyes as she continued laughing. “I cannot wait to make fun of him for that.”


End file.
